Unrequited
by PointZero
Summary: Squall is hopelessly infatuated with Seifer and no long knows what to do about it or even how the blond feels about him. An incident soon changes things between the two. SeiferxSquall Yaoi, language. Finally complete!
1. Frustrations

**A/N: Yay! Not dead...yet. I don't think anyone is OOC but I'm not used to writing anything in certain peoples POV, so don't kill me if I'm off. Thanks for reading and, oh right this is strictly 17 up so if your not old enough to read this then don't.  
**

Summary: Squall is hopelessly infatuated with a certain blond and he no longer knows how to deal with it.

Pairings:SeiferxSquall

Warnings:Yaoi, masturbation, and language.

Disclaimers: Don't own, won't sell.

* * *

**Squall**

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Seifer sighed heavily, rising out of his chair and stepping back. It was the second time this week that the blond had been sent to the Squalls office for fighting and Squall was beginning to question how serious the ex-knight was over remaining in Garden.

"So, can I go now or..." The blond smirked, unable to keep himself from attempting to get a rise out the brunet. "Are you going to punish me?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the innuendo was not lost on the commander. Seifer had only been back a short while, but as soon as he had passed his SeeD exams, he'd gone straight back to antagonizing his past rival.

"Seifer, just go." Squall was not in the mood to deal with the teasing blond, his frustration over the man threatening to spill over in more ways then one. With a glare the older man left the office.

Dropping his head into his hands, Squall groaned in frustration. Seifer had returned to garden shortly after his acquittance of his war crimes and had even managed to pass the SeeD exams, despite his past records. Although Squall no longer harbored any ill-will over the ex-knight, he had been hard pressed to allow the blond back in. He'd wanted to give the man a second chance at everything, but him being back in Garden brought back a multitude of previously repressed feelings. Feelings he no longer knew how to deal with.

It hadn't been so bad before, when he was still a hopeless teenager with raging hormones confused with just about everything, but now...

Just being in the same room with the arrogant ex-knight had given him a painful hard on and he was beginning to tire of cold showers and remembrances of Adel to calm himself down. He had even briefly considered using Rinoa to help, her still being his girlfriend but he couldn't find it in him to use her like that. He shouldn't even be dating her anymore, she had long ceased been anything but a sister to him.

He sighed, dropping his hand into his lap and toying with the belt on his SeeD uniform. He hadn't touched himself since before the war, finding the mixed emotions revolving the blond overlapping any desire. Besides he hated the feeling of it, the total lack of control he had over his body. But everyday that Seifer had been back, a little of that control was chipped away, leaving raw emotion behind.

Glancing up at unlocked door of his office, he briefly considered leaving early, but no. He had a meeting in an hour and Quistis was due by soon with the new applicants for SeeD. As his eyes flickered over to the clock, he estimated he still had about fifteen minutes before her arrival. With another sigh and a quick jerk of his hand, he had his belt undone as well as the top button of his pants. Bringing down the zipper, he allowed his finger tips to ghost over the throbbing bulge in his boxers, inhaling sharply at the sensation. Lifting his hips, he pushed them down only enough to grant him the freedom he needed. Casting one last glance at the door, he grasped his erection and gave himself a hard stroke, barely managing to keep down a moan as pleasure ran up his spine, quickly losing himself in the sensation.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to wander to the dream he had last night.

_Pressed deeply into the mattress, Seifer pressing him down, his cock pounding into him._

Squall bit back another moan as he stroked himself long and hard, pre-come leaking down, lubricating his hand and allowing him to move faster.

_A spark of pain igniting from his shoulder as Seifer bit down hard._

Sweat beading across his brow, his hips began thrusting up into his hand, his left hand coming up to stifle the moans that had begun to build.

_Seifer reaching beneath him to grasp at his manhood, stroking it in time with his thrusts_

Squall bit down on his hand as he came hard, hot come spurting across his chest and trickling down fingers.

Collapsing against his chair, he allowed the ecstasy of orgasm to wash over him, ignoring the mess on his shirt or the semen that dripped from his hand and onto the floor. It had been a while since he'd felt that good, even if it was just temporary; he always wondered if it'd feel that good with Seifer. No, it would be better, he was sure of it. The man just screamed sex, he probably had more then enough experience to make it good.

Coming down from his pleasure induced high, he sighed reaching into his coat pocket and grabbing the white handkerchief that he knew Rinoa had slipped in. Wiping his hands clean, he despondently noted the blood that beaded up from the torn skin where his teeth had punctured. He'd have to cover that up before the meeting. Reaching down, he pulled his pants back up and slipped his coat on, effectively hiding the stain left on his shirt. Hyne, he couldn't believe how much Seifer was getting to him.

A light knock on the door shook him from his musings and he hastily stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket. With a rough "come in" he sat back and began sifting through his desk from something to wrap his hand in. Smiling, Quistis walked over to his desk and handed him the applications, her smile faltering at the tired expression on the brunets face. Squall knew what he must have looked like, pale face, dark circles under his eyes (he hadn't had a good sleep in weeks) and now, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. _She probably thinks I'm sick or something._

"Squall, you know...maybe you should take a few days off." When he stopped suddenly, she rushed to explain. "You know, you just look tired and you haven't taken anytime off in months, not since... Squall, what happened to your hand?"

Stuffing his hand into his coat, he winced as it met with the wet handkerchief. "Nothing. Look, I don't need time off, I just need-"

_Seifer_

"- Hyne. I mean..." Sighing heavily, he dropped his head down onto the desk. It was rare for him to show any kind of weakness in front of anyone, even his closest friends, but he was just so tired. Despite traditional implications of a sick day, a day off would just give him time to think and probably make things worse.

"Squall, just...take tomorrow off. Don't give me that look it's only one day and you don't have anything scheduled right? Just take it off, relax and...I don't know take Rinoa out to lunch or something ju-"

_Erg, Rinoa. Please don't remind me_.

"Fine." Picking up the files he started to sift through them, effectively ending the conversation and indicating Quistis' dismissal. Sighing she stalked out of the office. Squall almost wanted to feel bad for her until he reminded himself he no longer needed a mother. He was glad she had taken the position of Headmistress, she seemed much better at dealing with the students then him. He just wished she'd stay out of his business.

Groaning in defeat, Squall figured that spending the day in the training center would if anything, keep him mind off annoying blonds of all sorts.

* * *

**Yeah I know, this is just another excuss to write smut, but at least I've some kinda plot to it. Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Complications

**A/N: Wow, this story took a completely different turn from what I initially had in mind. The plot decided it no longer liked itself and switched around, meaning this story will be longer then I anticipated. Sorry the chapters might still be a little short, but I'll see what I can do about that.**

* * *

**Seifer**

_"Seifer, just go."_

Fuck this! He'd been trying to get through to the introverted commander for months now, he'd been nice, sociable, he'd even made SeeD for fucks sake and for what!? The man had been even colder then ever, not even glancing in his direction. Once he had passed SeeD, he'd gone back to being his old self with the brunet in the hopes that maybe, just maybe then he'd get a reaction. But no, nothing.

"Figgin' ice prince." Seifer mumbled to himself as he stalked down the hall, ignoring the questioning glances from other students. Most were still on edge about him being here, though a majority of them had taken to simply ignoring him once he'd made SeeD. He was still receiving hate mail though, but it seemed to be coming from just one person now. Or a group of people, who the fuck knows. One letter that comes once a week, sporting petty death threats and the like. It didn't really bother him so he hadn't brought it up with anyone, not that anyone would really care anyway. Well, no. Tilmitt would care, but she'd just make a big deal about it.

Ah yes, Tilmitt. Her and her little orphanage gang were all still here. Most of 'em didn't seem to hate him anymore. Well, her and Kinneas didn't anyway. Neither did Trepe, though she didn't like him either. He couldn't say the same for Dincht or Leonhart; no they hated him, he was sure of it. Oh, and then there was Rinoa. She was pissed at him too.

Fuck.

Sometimes he wondered why he'd bothered to come back at all.

It's not like Squall even cared he was here.

Fuck. Even after all this, he still couldn't keep his mind off the commander. Bastard.

Swiping his key card he unlocked the door and stepped into his dorm. The room was messier then expected for a SeeD, but cleaner then expected from him. His bed was unmade and magazines were haphazardly piled on the floor. Walking forward, his eyes caught sight of a familiar looking envelope on the floor, probably slid under the door. Barely sparing it a second glance, he tossed it in the trash and shrugged off his coat; it'd been a long day and he was not in the mood to deal with tiresome threats.

Collapsing on his bed, he let his thoughts swirl around in his mind. He couldn't stand this anymore. It was obvious Squall was no more welcome of him now then he'd been when he had come crawling back. He had a feeling he was being more of a burden to the commander then anything. Squall was happy now, he didn't need anyone getting in the way of that. Besides, it's not like they'd had anything before. Rivalry? They'd stopped being rivals right around the time Squall kicked his ass in the war. No, Seifer was more of an enemy under surveillance.

Maybe he should just leave, find work somewhere else. No, with his past record, few people would give him work. Besides, being a mercenary was all he knew; he'd never been trained to be anything else... He could get a transfer, head off to another Garden. Galbadia might take him. Yeah, that would be better for everyone. He'd get the paperwork tomorrow, not from Squall though. He didn't want those eyes on him when he told him about it. No, that'd hurt too much; better go to Trepe, he could care less what she thought.

Content that he had some kind of conclusion to the problem, he allowed himself to drift off into a rocky sleep.

-------------------------------------

_She was watching him, always watching him. She knew everything. Things even he'd never told anyone. Things he hadn't even known himself. And she twisted them; his dreams. Broken them down and put them back together in her own messed up way. Adding little things- thoughts, feelings, wants- that fucked him up beyond anything anyone would ever know. She was the one who found out his love, his want and she dangled it in front of him. Taunting him with everything he would never have, breaking him be-_

A loud thump jolted him awake and kept him there as it was followed by a series of increasingly louder ones, in a way that was almost rythmitic.

Ah fuck, who's next door? ...Kinneas. Figures.

Glancing at his bedside table, the red numbers of the clock told him it was well past 11. PM. Fuck. Grabbing Hyperion, he left the dorms and headed to the Training Center, he'd much rather be killing grats then listening to Kinneas get it on with whoever. Maybe Selphie? They were pretty off and on.

Stalking down the hall, no one gave him any trouble; but then it was pretty late and most students had retired for the night. Once he had made SeeD his 'probation' had been lifted and he was free to go where he pleased so none of the garden administrators gave him any problems either.

He spent the next hour dispatching grats and a t-rexaur, but by the end he was getting annoyed and a little unnerved. He swore someone was watching him. Yes, he'd recognize that feeling anywhere; but he hadn't come across anyone else. Who- no never mind. He was at Garden, unless it was one of Squall's chipper little gang, he doubt there was going to be a problem.

Deciding that even Kinneas wouldn't be going on all night, not with classes in the morning, he turned to head back. A rustle behind him caught his attention as something very heavy slammed into him from behind. Before he could reach for Hyperion and sharp pain radiated from the back of his head and the ground faded into blackness.

----------------

**Squall**

Hyne, this morning was not going well. Somehow Rinoa found out about his day off and decided the best way for him to spend it was with her at his side. She'd even made him breakfast, well tried to. He hadn't known before, but apparently she didn't know how to cook, nor had she tried it before. His apartment smell nauseatingly like burned eggs and something else he hadn't quite identified.

Now they were in the cafeteria, the noise of the students quickly giving him a headache.

"-We could could go out to that next cafe along the docks, I hear they're really good. What do you think Squall?" Rinoa's chirpy voice did nothing to sooth the throbbing in his temples. Not to mention she was determined to get him out today. What happened to the good ol' days where a day off meant fighting grats and maybe a challenge from-

Shit. He had been trying to forget about him. This whole 'day off' was his fault anyway.

"Squall?" Rinoa's big brown eyes stared at him with a mixture of concern and annoyance; that meant he was shutting her out again. She hates that. She had tried 'opening' him up after the war, but once all was done he'd gone back to his old introverted self. Not that he cared, but apparently she did. As did just about everyone else.

"Hn." _What it him or were the student particularity talkative today?_

"So what do you think?"

"Hn." _No they were._ Listening closer, he tried to hear some of the conversations floating around.

"-I don't know-" "-Training Cen-" "-ow, Seifer had-"

_Seifer? Great what did he do now? If he's not careful he's going to get kicked out of Garden._

"Squall are you listening?" Turning his head slightly, he gave what he hoped was a 'of course' gesture. When she just gave him a questioning glance, he decided verbal responses were probably best with her.

"Yeah, fine. We'll go there." Taking a sip of his almost cold coffee, he managed to catch Zell waving at him from the line. Grabbing his food, the energetic blond came to their table, seating himself across from Squall and Rinoa. The blond hadn't changed at all since the war, he still had too much enegry and a slight problem with his temper.

"So Squall... You hear what happened?" Squall had to turn away as Zell began stuffing his mouth with cereal.

"Something to do with Seifer?" _As always._

"Yeah, a couple of cadets found him this morning." _Wait...What?_

Rinoa decided to speak up for him. "Found him? You mean, like he was asleep somewhere?"

Swallowing his mouthful, Zell gave her a skeptical look. "What no. They think he was overpowered by some monsters. He was hurt pretty badly." Shrugging the man went back to his cereal.

_What!? He was...He..._

"Is he ok?"

"Huh, oh I dunno. He's still in the infirmary."

Standing, Squall left for the cafeteria, leaving Rinoa and Zell exchanging questioning glances. A minute later he heard the unmistakable footsteps of Rinoa behind him.

"Squall wait! What's wrong!?" Ignoring her, Squall made his way to the infirmary. He didn't know what had happened, but he was going to find out. There was no way Seifer had been 'overpowered' by monsters, he was too good for that. But then what happened?

'Still in the infirmary' He must be pretty injured to still be under the doctors care._ Dammit, he's such a bastard for making me feel like this._

Coming closer to the medical pavilion, he heard a familiar voice shouting angrily and the unmistakable sound of an argument. Hastening his steps he wondered how this day could possibly get worse.

**

* * *

Huh, going by my own plot is harder then I thought. Kinda cliffy but... I...(runs away)  
**


	3. Troubling News

**A/N: Still really short, I know. I'm kinda trying to keep them this way. I find if I try to make them longer, I get overwhelmed, so for now they'll be short. I really don't like how the last two came out so I'll probably re-write them, give them more context and information. **

**This is all in either Squall's POV or third person. Sorry having a hard time keeping it one or the other.  
**

* * *

**Squall**

"It wasn't grats I know it!" A piercing voice yelled angrily from inside the infirmary. Curious, Squall quickened his pace.

"Hyne Selphie, I have a headache, can't you yell outside or something!?" Seifer's normally smooth baritone voice wavered. Coming to a stop outside the small room, he could see Selphie quivering with anger as she shouted fiercely at... Quistis?

"What!? No, this is for your own good!" Selphie snapped at the lone figure on the bed.

_Hyne, Seifer..._

He'd never seen Seifer like this before. His normally proud arch rival was lying defeated on the small hospital bed, his body covered in bandages and left his arm done up in sling. His pale face scrunched up in a cringe as Selphie continued fuming.

"Quistis, you can't let this go!" Squall turned his attention away from the injured ex-knight, focusing instead on the continuing argument. "His injuries are not consistent with anything the grats can do, or any monster in the training center and you know it!"

Having heard enough to more then warrant his curiosity, Squall spoke up. "How's it not consistent Selphie?"

All eyes snapped over to him as he walked into the room, ignoring Seifer completely as he confronted the hysterical brunette. Curiously, she was only dressed in blue jeans, socks and an over sized t-shirt; her brown hair was tousled, as if she'd only just gotten out of bed. With renewed hope in her eyes, she turned from Quistis to argue her point with him. instead.

"Squall, Seifer was attacked! By students, I know it! Just look at Dr. Kadowaki's report!" Shoving the file into his hands, she continued her rant. "Do grats cause knife wounds!? No!"

His blue-gray eyes widened as he read Seifer's file. 'Multiple lacerations, three requiring stitches, two broken ribs, left Ulna fractured, mild concussion, multiple bruises...' _Hyne Seifer, what happened too you..._

Retaining his cool facade, he flipped to the incident report. Finding none he questioned the apprehensive girl. "Selphie, who found him, where's the incident report?"

Selphie look down almost sheepishly; stepping into the conversation Quistis took the stand.

"Two cadets found him this morning and there hasn't been a report written up yet because she-" She waved her hand over in Selphie's direction, "won't let me."

"Why not?"

Temper flaring up again, Selphie echoed her earlier argument. "Because it wasn't a training accident, it was a ambush! Just ask Seifer!"

Unable to face his rival, he kept his eyes on small window in the room. "Seifer, what happened? Who attacked you?"

"What do you care?" Squall turned sharply at Seifer's tone but the blond was just watching him, his jade eyes dark and empty.

"I-I don't, but no student should be allowed to think they can get away with this." Hyne, he sounded so cold. Seifer's eyes darkened further and a look of hurt flashed across his face.

"Then it doesn't matter."

"What!?"

"Seifer!"

Seifer turned back to Selphie, his eyes softening at bit, "Sel, thanks for the concern, but it doesn't matter."

Storming over, she all but slapped him. "Why! If they think away with this now, then they'll do it again!"

"No, they won't. Not again." He sighed quietly, eyes focused on the wall. "I'm transferring to Galbadia Garden."

_Transfer...He's leaving? When did he..?_

"Why didn't I know about this." He snapped at Quistis. She was headmistress, he would have had to go through her. They were supposed to be friends, but then he thought him and Seifer were friends... no but... no they weren't were they?

"I-I didn't know." Quistis looked just as surprised by the announcement as him. Glancing at the ex-knight, she gave him an almost understanding look.

_Understanding? What, she approves of this!?_

"No, I was going to talk to her about it this morning, but..." Shrugging, he gave her a humorless smile. "Well, I guess now's a good time as any huh?"

He couldn't believe this. Seifer would leave, just like that. After all the work that went in to get him in, for him to become SeeD and he was just going to leave?

"Selphie, Quistis, can you leave us?" Both girls gave him mixed looks of surprise and incredulity, but they left closing the door quietly behind them.

"What the hell Seifer!" Storming over to the bed, he gave the blond a glare that could beat Shiva's Diamond Dust "What, a few student get the better of you and your just going to run away like a damned coward!?"

"Fuck you Leonhart!" Struggling to sit up, he gave a sharp gasp of pain as he jostled his broken ribs. "You don't know anything!"

"Then tell me!" Squall felt his voice rising as the last of his control and temper snapped; he harshly pushed Seifer back down on to the bed.

"Like you care," the blond pushed himself up, trying to wriggle out of Squall's grip.

"Would it surprise you if I might?" He grit his teeth as he held the man down, "and stop it, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Seifer stopped struggling and gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, it would."

Letting go of the blond, he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Sighing, he struggled to find away to explain himself. He couldn't just blurt out what he was feeling. Even if it didn't sound ridiculous, it just wasn't him; but he had to say something.

"Seifer, I-" Biting his lower lip, he refused to meet Seifer's curious gaze. "I don't want you to leave."

"Why?"

Annoyance flickered inside him as he realized he would have to give some kind of reason. "I just don't."

Snorting, Seifer crossed his arms in mock frustration. "That's a lame excuse, doncha think."

"Mm, maybe." Berating himself for the childish excuse, he pleasantly noted the silent agreement in the blonds familiar taunting. Turning back to the older teen, he registered the bandages still covering his body and a good excuse to change the subject. "Why hasn't Dr. Kadowaki given you any potions?"

Squall ignored the grimace given by the ex-knight as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't ask, so..."

Frowning, Squall made a mental note to speak to the Doctor about that later... or now. "Well, your ribs are still broken so you'll be here for a few days at least. I need to think- I need to go over a few things so I'll come by later."

"Yeah, okay." Seifer was still giving him an inquisitive look. Inquisitive and...intrigued? _No, just my imagination, I'm sure. Hyne I need to get out of here._ Giving the blond one last nod he left the small room, barely sparing the impatient girls -it seemed Rinoa had joined their ranks- a glance as he made his way to his office. Oh yeah, he had a lot of things to think about.

Shit, he'd meant to speak with Dr. Kadowaki before he left; his mind was really distracted. He debated going back, but Rinoa was back there and he really wasn't in the mood to be around her right now. Groaning, he decided calling the Doctor would be best.

Good one problem down, just a hundred to go... and it was supossed to be his day off.


	4. Unfortunate Discoveries

**N/A: Yo, so I'm no longer a 100% sure where this story is going, I will finish it. If anyone wants to PM me any idea's I'd be thankful. If not, then this fic shouldn't be to much longer. Sorry for the delay, I've been sick. And even sorrier, there is no Yaoi in this chapter either. I will put more in before the story ends! **

* * *

**Seifer**

Hn, so Squall wanted him here. Well it wasn't love but it better then nothin-

Wait, love!? Where the fuck did that come from!? He must've been hit harder then he thought.

Love. He wasn't in love with Squall...right? Hyne he almost sounded like Rinoa; he was thinking like a chick. No, he wasn't in love, he was...what was the expression again? Oh yeah, he had fallen in lust. He just wanted to bang Squall, feel the lithe brunet withering beneath him crying out his name as he-

"SEIFER!" A Shrill voice shocked him out of his thoughts and partially out of his bed. Hissing in pain, he welcomed the pair of hands that carefully eased him back in his somewhat agreeable position. Giving him a sympathetic look, Selphie stepped back and allowed his dream-boy's girlfriend to rush forward.

"OhmyHyneseiferareyouok!?" Rinoa's splitting whine (because everything that came out of that surprisingly small mouth was a whine) bore into his already pounding head and made him wonder just what he had done to deserve this.

Oh yeah, the war.

Sighing in defeat, he allowed the drama queen to fuss over him, jostling his broken body in an attempt to make him more comfortable. _And here I thought she still hated me, wait maybe she does._ That would explain her sudden motherly edge, oh that and the elbow that his body conveniently seemed to get in the way of.

"Once we heard about what happened, we came straight here, didn't even finish eating, nope came right here." With a half-hearted attempt at fluffing his pillow, she shoved him back down. "Oh, the-"

"Rinoa, why don't you go see how Squall's doing, I think he went to his of- uh I mean room." Selphie interjected, lightly pushing the sorceress away and not so subtlety towards the door. Seemingly uninsulted by the sudden dismissal, she nodded and left the two alone. Finally able to relax, Seifer wondered what he would do without his hyperactive angel. With Rajin and Fujin gone -working in Deling now- she had become one of his closest friends at Garden. Always keeping him company, she was part of the reason he hadn't already transferred out of here. With the news out now and no interdiction on her part, he wondered if she realized he was serious about it.

"Oh Seify, she really doesn't like you today." Patting his head lightly, she busied herself with fixing the mess the ditsy sorceress had made. Straightening his blanket, she touched on his wandering thoughts. "You're not actually considering a transfer, are you?"

Lifting his head up, he waited patiently as she re-adjusted his pillows. "I don't know. After all this maybe..uh..." Catching a warning glare from the brunet, he gave her a small smirk. "I mean, how could I think about leaving, with such a _wonderful_ girl like you pampering me here."

Rolling her eyes, she shot him a relieved look. "Yeah, yeah. Leave the sappy sentiments to Irvine."

His retort was interrupted by Dr. Kadowaki and what (thankfully) appeared too be a high potion. Grinning, he realized he'd have to thank Squall for that later. Following closely behind the doctor was a student nurse and a tray full of medical supplies. At what was going to be an obvious dismissal, Seifer regarded his friend.

"Sel, you mind running to my dorm and grabbing me a change of clothes?" With a clear indication of disgust over his hospital gown, he waved her over to the plastic box containing his belongings. Nodding, she grabbed his key card and after giving him an consoling smile, left for his room. After she'd gone, Seifer immodestly stripped and resigned himself to an hour of prodding and whatever else the good doctor had in store for him.

**Selphie**

Slipping the small key card out of her pocket, Selphie drew it through the reader and entered the small SeeD dorm. Cringing at the mess, she concluded that, if anything, it was still cleaner then Irvine's. Moving around a half open box, she made her way to the over flowing closet. Pushing a dirty shirt and boxers out of the way, she was suddenly very glad that the three of them chose her dorm as he designated hang out.

Speaking of which, tomorrow was Friday; movie night. Every Friday, Seifer, Irvine and herself would mosey on down to Balamb and rent a few movies. Then they would spend the all night drinking and poking fun at them. It hurt that Seifer wouldn't be joining them this weekend; so far, none of them had really missed it. It was sacrilege to do so, even if they were sick they dragged themselves over. Except that one night when Irvine had the stomach flu, but that would've just been gross. Smiling, she recalled the cowboy actually trying to join in. Seifer picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder and carried him back to his room, keeping him there with threats of greasy pork sandwich's and hotdogs.

Slipping on... something silk, she deduced that, irregardless of past or personality, it would seem all men were incapable of using a hamper. Sifting through the clothes hanging in the closet, she grabbed a blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants.

_Huh, wonder if he needs clean underwear too._ Wandering to the small dresser and almost tripping over a pile of magazines, she blindly grabbed for a pair of boxers. _Hyne, these had better be clean._

Glancing at the alarm clock, she saw it had only been ten minutes. Not wanting to spend the remaining time waiting in the hall, she went about straightening out the mess her friend lived in. Tossing the clothing onto the unmade bed, she started kicking the dirty clothes into a pile. Grabbing a candy wrapper off the ground, she went to toss it in the trash when an unopened envelope caught her eye. Picking it up, the only thing on it was some crude scribbling across the front that read 'Fucking Knight'. Immediately suspicious, she opened it. Eyes widening, she rushed out of the dorm and headed straight for the commanders office, completely forgetting about the clothes.

Squall and Quistis wanted proof that it was an attack, well they've got it. Stupid Seifer, why hadn't he said something. Oh, I'm going to kill him once he gets better.

**Squall**

Once he'd gotten to his office, his first priority, after calling Dr. Kadowaki, had been to investigate why no one had come to the blonds rescue. The training center was monitored 24/7 by security personal as a measure to keep fatalities to a minimum. If a student appears to be in danger, the SP's were to contact a SeeD immediately. The fact that no one had been contacted at all, even after Seifer had been there for hours was alarming. Alarming but unfortunately, hardly surprising. Few people had approved of the ex-knights return and although he had earned the respect of some of the older SeeDs, many of the students were still quite wary of him. But still, it hurt to know that they would disregard his life so casually. Unfortunately that also brought up the sensitive nature of this investigation. He would need someone with an unbiased or at least, positive view on the blond.

_Irvine and Selphie are the only of his friends I'm aware of..._

Reaching for the phone, he called Irvine away from his class.

Sitting back, he took a moment to sort his mind out. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that he felt for Seifer, but the feeling was overwhelming. It had hurt him more then he thought possible when the ex-knight had spoken about leaving; second only to the sneaking suspicion that it was his fault to begin with. Seifer had already left him twice before and even though the blond had come back, he didn't think he could handle loosing him again.

A quite knocking shook him out of his reverie.

"Come in."

The cowboys familiar hat caught his attention first, followed by the rest of him. Still dressed in the wild west outfit from the war, Irvine still kept an authoritative air about himself. Now in charge of the Marksmanship Training coarse, he had earned the awe and respect of most of Garden; along with that, he was a good friend of Seifer, making him the perfect candidate for the precarious investigation.

"You called?"

"Yes." Shuffling a few papers on his desk, he avoided the cowboy's eyes. "You've heard about the attack on Almasy?"

His expression turned grim, but otherwise, he maintained his composure. That was the main reason why he'd chosen Irvine. He retained a cool head despite the personal aspect of the problem.

"I have." Cocking his head at the commander, Squall had the distinct feeling that he was being studied. Uncomfortable and unsure under the man's gaze, he moved the briefing along.

"The circumstance of the attack is highly suspicious and thus I am assigning you to the investigation." Handing the medical and unfinished incident report over, he allowed Irvine a moment to sift through the files. "The first order of business will be investigating the obvious problem that has arisen in security."

"Yes sir." Despite the lack of obvious emotion over the assignment, the use of formalities was enough proof that the man was upset.

"Irvine, I..." His voice faltered as someone knocked impatiently on the door. A short nod from him and Irvine opened the door to a red faced Selphie. Hardly sparing the cowboy a glance, she stomped over to his desk and slammed her hand down.

"Selphie, what-"

"It's proof Squall. Read it!" Huffing she moved her hand away to reveal a crumpled envelope and a letter. "I found it in Seifer's room."

A quick glance at the envelope told him all he needed to know about the contents of the letter. His eyes hardening, he grabbed the unlined paper and began to read.

_Fucking knight, you should have died. You shouldn't be here no one wants you here. For every kid you killed we'll make it a scar on your back. You might as well just kill yourself spare the pain but you're to much of a coward for that aren't you..._

The rest of the letter was much the same, but making it plain that this was not the first. A spark of anger and something infinitely darker flamed to life inside Squall. Although most was directed at the attackers, and even just the general populace of Garden, he held a small amount for the arrogant blond. The man knew something of the like was coming, yet he blatantly ignore the threats, not so much as mentioning it to anyone. Unable to handle the onslaught of emotions, he quickly shoved the paper at Irvine, before grabbing Lionheart and heading out of the oppressive office.

Stopping next to Irvine he hissed out, "Just find them," before storming off to the Training Center. In the back of his mind it occured to him that he'd be able to spend his day just as he had planned. With a few setbacks.


	5. Questions

**A/N: Ack, this is sooo late and it's short to boot. AND there's still no Yoai. But I can't help it, the plot bunnies are forcing me to write it this way. On the plus side, there are only two chapters left and the last chapter will be smut, so don't worry.**

* * *

**Squall**

A brief flash of light was all the grat saw before it was brutally cut away by LionHeart. Behind the blue blade was a seething Commander.

_Stupid Hynedamned knight!_

Looking back at the trail of dead monster left no satisfaction in him, he was just too angry and his blade was singing for someone else. Or _someones_, because he would be sorely disappointed if Seifer had been taken down by just one measly, inexperienced kid with a grudge. Sighing, he berated himself again for not acknowledging that not everyone had been satisfied with the verdict on Seifer. Hyne knows how many complaints he'd gotten when the blond knight had been re-enrolled. He'd assumed they would calm down given time and he had thought he had been correct in that assumption. Now, Seifer was lucky they hadn't had the time or guts to have actually killed him.

A rustle in the foliage to his left reminded him how angry he still was. Readying his blade, he continued his mental tirade on the arrogant knight and where exactly he should stick that ego of his.

**Irvine**

"So, howya feelin'?" Irvine asked from his position next to the bed.

Seifer gave him a glare that screamed at him to just get on with it. Sighing, he decided to do just that.

"How long have you been getting them?" He kept a neutral tone, but something in his expression must have given him away. Seifer glanced away, seemingly finding something on the wall incredibly fascinating. Had Irvine known Seifer before the war, he would have found the action strange, but the older man had always acted as such around him. It was to his knowledge that the war had subdued the older man, but not to his experience. Still, he recognized the shame hidden behind the action, and it brought him a small amount of satisfaction to know that Seifer felt bad for deceiving him and Selphie.

The blond shrugged.

"Ya know, I kinda wanted something closer to an actual answer." Tapping the metal rim of the hospital bed, he patiently waited. A few minutes went by before the blond tried again.

"For a while. I don't know Irvine. I haven't been marking my fucking calender." Receiving another patient look, the older man grit his teeth and gave it one last go. "I guess, since about the time I came back."

Nodding, the news wasn't surprising. He'd figured it had started back then and he was sure he knew the reason too, but he needed to do this right and the report implored him to gather more evidence.

"Do ya know who's been sending them?" It was a stupid question and the ex-knight gave him a sardonic look in response. "Ok, I know it sounds stupid, but this is a formal investigation and I need your statement on this."

Sighing, the blond muttered that no, he did not know who had been sending them. If he had, he would have kicked their ass a while ago. Forgoing writing the entire statement, Irvine smiled at his friends predictability. Really, he could've just written this report himself, knowing exactly how his friend was going to respond. He and Selphie had been close friends with the man for almost seven months and he would be ashamed of himself if he didn't know the blond inside and out. Except he hadn't known about the threats and that still irked him.

"I take it these... people don't believe you had been controlled by that fugly sorceress, or do they just not care?" It had been a serious question, really. But it left the blond with tears of mirth steaming down his face as he tried to still his laughter.

"F-fugly, Irvine?" Even the obvious pain the older man was in didn't stop his laughing fit. The violent coughing that followed did though, and he regained his composure quickly.

Still smiling, Seifer quickly contemplated the question. "Hmm, they don't believe it. They think I made it up." At the silent question directed at him, he continued, "they mentioned that at the beginning, how I wasn't 'fooling' anyone with my act."

Sighing, Irvine concluded that Seifer still didn't take these threats seriously if the light-hearted manner in which the man spoke about the subject was anything to go by. Rolling his eyes at his friend, he stood to go. He still had security to investigate and he was determined to catch these guys as soon as possible, lest another attempt is made on the ex-knights life.

"I'll be back Seifer, so don't get to comfortable. Once this is over you'll have ta answer for hiding this from us, got it?" The seriousness in both his eyes and tone were enough to imprint just that. Seifer gave him a slow nod in acknowledgment and he left, satisfied that maybe he got something through to his stubborn friend.

**Squall**

Finally satisfied that he had done enough damage to the monster population for the day, he turned to leave. He was going to need a shower before he returned to his office (damned if it was his day off) to continue the investigation. A glint in the grass and few yards away caught his attention and moved to inspect the aberration. Reaching down, he drew the silver object up, his mind only needing a few seconds to piece together where he had seen the object before. It was Seifer's choker, the chain broken partway through and covered in the flaky residue of blood. It occurred to him then that this was the site of the attack. There was a startling amount of blood on the ground a few feet away and he berated himself for not noticing earlier.

There were no clues in the vicinity other they a few foot prints that dissipated quickly into the surrounding foliage. The vagueness of the prints and their size gave nothing away to the identities of the culprits and wouldn't aid in the investigation. He glared at them anyway, wanting something to take the blame for the incident and the spilled blood that painted the ground.

Suddenly not wanting to be there, he pocketed to choker and quickly made his way to the showers.

* * *

**Urg, I think Irvine is OOC, but I don't really know his character that well so.... Anyway, I will try my hardest to finish this story within this month, at the very least. Thhanks for your patience and don't forget to review!**


	6. Elucidation

**A/N: This one's also kinda short, but lets face it, this whole story is pretty short. The last chapter will be longer, don't worry. Had to add Seifer in this chapter cause he was feeling neglected. This chapter is more humor then anything, but that's just the way the plot bunnies write.  
**

* * *

**Squall**

Back at his office, he contemplated the evidence collected. Irvine was still out investigating, so he had minimal material to work with. The SP's on duty that night had been brought in and questioned, both men in question earning themselves two weeks suspension and a strong warning. They tried to feed him bullshit about not seeing the knight, then switching to the camera for the sector being broken. Even if he hadn't checked the security footage before hand, he could see the lies strewn cross their faces, their distaste for the blond blatantly obvious.

The security footage itself was of little help. The streamed images were terrible in quality, not surprising as the camera's were meant solely for the purpose of keeping an eye on cadets fighting thus details weren't important. The only sure fire evidence he had was the uniforms worn by the perpetrators. They were SeeDs. The five of them had snuck up behind the blond, knocking him unconscious with a hard blow to the head before actively beating him.

They were cowards.

Partway through the beating, two of them backed away from the blond and left, but he wasn't sure why. It occurred to him that they were probably afraid of killing him or maybe just afraid of killing in general. That meant they were probably inexperienced, new SeeDs. Shortly after the other three left, again Squall was unsure why. Well, he'd find out personally after they were brought to him. As much as he entertained the though of returning the favor and giving them a good work over, he knew he wouldn't. He was commander and revenge wouldn't be very professional. Besides, it was Seifer's fight; perhaps he would just overlook this particular...incident, excuse the older boy for the damage he would probably be inflicting on the men. Men, not SeeDs, because he would be damned if he kept cowards working in his academy.

A knock at the door drew him away from his thoughts and he barked a 'come in' to the visitor. His mood hadn't improved from the training he'd gotten in earlier that day. A sudden thought came into mind and he started a reverent prayer of _'please don't be Rinoa, please don't be Rinoa'._

"You called for me Squall?"

Sighing in relief, Squall waved the energetic blond over to his desk. He had called Zell, but that was over an hour ago and with the SP's coming in, he'd actually forgotten about it. But now that he was here, Squall was unsure of how to continue.

"Zell, I need a... favor" Holding up a hand, he motioned for the other man to keep his silence. "I need you to do this, to keep this quiet and to..."

Thinking a moment, he realized he wouldn't be able to convince the man to do it if he wasn't willing. Either he'd refuse or he wouldn't. Taking the silver choker out of his coat pocket, he lay the broken object on his desk. He'd cleaned it up as best he could, but the metal still shone with a reddish hue. "I need you to..." He shook his head slightly before continuing. "I'm asking if you could fix it."

Zell looked down at the object with surprise, suspicion and a little bit of what looked like disgust. He obviously recognized the choker, knowing full well who it belonged to. The immediate reply of no was being held back though, maybe by the unusual request. Or unusual for him.

Still not reaching for the object in question, he gave Squall a questioning look. "Why? I mean, you know who that belongs to right? Just throw it out." He paused as he received a threatening glare.

Quickly covering up the harsh look, he search his brain for something to say, something to convince the other man to do this. Unable do think of anything believable, he went with the rarely used plea, the one he only used in special occasions.

"Zell, please..."

The blond looked taken aback by the unexpected and almost unheard of word, but there was no hesitation as he nodded and reached for the choker. Pleased that the conversation was over, he offered a small smile in thanks before returning to his work. Or pretending to, as he watched Zell out of the corner of his eye. The stunned blond gaped at him, then looked down at the choker, and back up him. With a slightly confused look on his face, he left the office.

Sighing in relief, he let his head drop noisily down onto the desk. At least he knew he could count on Zell to keep it quiet.

**Seifer**

He was bored. No he was beyond bored. Stuck in a hospital bed all day was boring. BORING. He'd already read all the magazines, bugged his nurse enough that she threw something at him and had gotten scolded three times for trying to leave. Geez, you'd think they would have a tv or something in here, but no...

Glaring at nothing in particular, he thought about the current 'investigation' being done in his honor. In a way he was glad it was being done. Once he found out who had done this he was going to beat them into the ground. Maybe he could take advantage of Squall's unusual mood and get off the hook for it to. Probably not, but it would be worth whatever punishment Squall would hand him. He could think of several punishments he wouldn't mind receiving from the little ice prince. Now that was an interesting train of thought, defiantly would keep him busy for a while. Too bad he was stuck in the infirmary. Maybe he could hide out in the bathroom for a while...

**Irvine**

It had taken all day and most of the night, but they finally knew who'd done it. In fact, the SeeDs were now huddled together in Squall's office, and probably pissing themselves. Squall was angry, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of an angry Squall. He almost laughed at the expressions on their faces as they were brought in, that was until he remembered what they did. So they got themselves an Irvine Glare, which, although not as frightening as a Squall Glare, was still menacing in it's own right. At least he thought so, but then... Selphie and Seifer had laughed pretty hard the one time he'd asked. They'd reassured him, but still; how do you take something seriously if it's sniggered to you?

He thought he heard someone crying in the office, but he couldn't be sure. The guard's posted at the door looked like they were trying not to laugh, so maybe they were. Ten minutes later the door to the office opened and the now Ex-SeeDs stepped out. Sure enough, there was a big wet stain down the pants of Greggory Silts. He couldn't repress the smirk that came on his face and as Squall come following them out of the office and he saw a similar, though slightly subdued look on the commander's face. They were informed then that they would escorted out in the morning and in the meantime they would return to their rooms to pack.

Relieved that the ordeal was finally over, he made his way back to his own dorm. Glad that the problem was taken care of, he was still unsure. Although the students responsible for the attack were no longer a threat, there were still plenty of people in Garden who wanted the knight gone. He wasn't even sure if the letter's had been written by the SeeDs. Sighing, he thought about asking the commander about changing rooming accommodations. The blond would be safer staying with someone instead of being alone in his dorm. Well... maybe he could stay with Selphie, girls didn't woo so well with roommate around. Well, for the moment the blond was safe. Figuring he would think better after a good nights sleep, he resolved to speak with blond in the morning about it.

* * *

**Well, I don't know if anyone liked the slightly less serious chapter of this fic, but to quote Squall. Whatever. I know the issue was resolved quickly but I work the next 14 days straight so I won't really have time to update, thus I'm trying to get this fic finished before it spends another couple months abandoned and un-updated. Anyway, hope you liked it and hope I got all the spelling mistakes. Enjoy and see ya soon.**


	7. Conclusions

**N/A: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, the story wouldn't have made it without you. I know this was fairly short and a lot of people were encouraging me to continue past this last chapter, but truthfully, if it gets any longer, it won't be finished. I just don't have the time to write any more. It was due to an ill-timed energy drink that got this up in enjoy and I hope to hear from you in the future (for any future one-shot, cause they are just soooo much easier)**

**I change POV quite a bit in this chap, hope you don't mind.**

**Warning, this chapter contains NC17 content, graphic Yaoi. It you're not old enough to read this then don't!**

**

* * *

**

**Squall**

Sitting in his office chair, he contemplated his next coarse of action. It had been more then a week since the incident; the SeeDs involved leaving very disgruntled and obviously bruised. He really didn't know how Seifer had managed that while being so injured, but he just shrugged it off as him being Seifer. Speaking of which...

He unfurled his hand and glanced down at the newly repaired choker. Well, sorta new, since it'd been repaired three days ago. It was hard to believe, but he really didn't know what to do now that it was fixed. When it was in repair he had come up with this huge plan that involved giving it back to the ex-knight personally and confessing everything. Too bad that all fell away once Zell had come to him with the shiny, almost new looking choker. In fact, he hadn't even spoken to the man since the day after the incident.

Dropping his head onto the desk, he let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't believe himself, he was afraid of this! Him afraid! Of what, a stupid confession? Of Seifer?

_No..._

The hell he was! He'd never been afraid of Seifer, ever. Not even when they were children and Seifer was constantly pushing at him. Shooting up from the chair, he rounded the desk, determined to find the blond. It was 1 am and there were only two places the man could be. Deciding the Training Centre would be safer ground, he choose to start there. He didn't know what he would do or what he would say, but he spent most of his life, even during the war, winging it; it just worked best.

--------------------------------------------

Damn, he was sure he'd be here. After all, who wouldn't feel in need of a good workout after spending a week in bed? The only carcasses he had seen so far were hours old. Maybe the blond had resigned to training during daylight hours, after what had happened so recently. Actually, now that he thought about it, he felt kinda foolish. Of course he wouldn't be out here, not alone, and he doubted that Irvine would spend his free Saturday evening getting all sweaty and worked up, well not by training anyway.

About to head back and over to the dorms, he was once again stopped by a thought. Yeah, no normal person would be out alone after being attacked, but when had Seifer ever been normal? _Hmph, never._

Which meant he would probably be out here, just deeper in the centre, away from where anyone really liked to train. Continuing on, hacking at the few monsters who crossed him, he soon heard the familiar sound of a Gunblade being swung. He actually flushed with pride at knowing what the blond would be up to, before pushing it down in annoyance. Hyne, he was acting like a teenager, flushing and being all nervous...

Walking into the clearing, he was surprised to see that the area was monster free and the blond and his blade were both clean. Meaning he hadn't come out here to train, or at least, not with Grats.

"Squall?" Hm, so he'd been spotted... Now what? He should probably start by responding.

"Seifer." _Ahh, nice Leonhart, real intelligent of you. At least keep going._ "You're... out here late." _Even better._

Hyne, he hated his brain sometimes.

The blond just gave him a weird look, before moving to grab his water bottle. "Uh, yeah. I am. So..."

_Say something! _"You're not training? I mean with, uh grats?" _Fuck, that's it, I'm outta here._

Seifer paused before taking a drink of water. Turning his full attention the the younger man, he eyed him suspiciously. "What is with you Leonhart? You hit your head or something on the way over?"

Uhg, this was not going the way it was supposed to. Think, think. Um, the direct approach always seemed to work. Sometimes...

"Here." He brought the silver choker out and tossed it over. "You dropped this." See that was easy.

Staring at the silver object thrown to him, Seifer stared in amazement and what looked almost like relief. "Where did you... I thought I lost this." Quickly clasping around his neck, he gave the brunet and long look. "Why?" It was directed at more then just the choker.

Shrugging, unable to think of anything that wouldn't completely humiliate himself, he opted instead to give the blond a subtle once over. Despite the immense injuries sub-stained so recently, the man appeared to be healing well. Although potions couldn't actually heal broken bones, they sped up the process. It would still be a couple weeks before he could go on any missions, or even spar (at least with him) but he seemed to be getting along well.

"You know, I was shooting for something more along the lines of an actual answer." Despite his words, the blond was smiling. Relaxing at the calming mood the blond was in and even letting out a smile of his own, he let his mouth go without checking in with his brain. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt dread flood his system and redness creep up his neck.

_Oh Hyne, what did he just do!?_

**Seifer**

"What?" He knew he was gaping but really, what the fuck else was he supposed to do? What did anyone do when someone confessed... that? Let alone his lifetime rival. He wrecked his brain for something to say, but he was drawing a blank. Did he even want this? He wanted something, but...

Squall, red as a beet, backed up a few steps. It was obvious the brunet was about to flee. Panicking at the short amount of time given to make a decision, he rushed forward and grabbed the smaller man. Now what?

_Okay, he's looking at you, do something._

_Like what!?_

_Anything!_

_Fine!_ Pushing the smaller man back against a convenient tree, he crushed their mouths together.

_Well that's something._

Hyne, it was better then he thought it would be. Running his tongue across the smaller mans lips, they parted without question. Running the slick organ along the inside of Squall's mouth, it only too a moment for a response. Another tongue came into play and soon they were fighting for dominance over the kiss. Seifer smirked as he won and the brunet moaned and he drew back. Grabbing the front of the white t-shirt, he pushed it up. He ran his hand up the smooth stomach and up the to the pert nipples displayed for him. Messaging them, he rung another moan out of the brunet.

Pulling his mouth away, he allowed the man to draw in much need oxygen. Nipping at the smooth neck, he shrugged the leather jacket off and followed with the previously manhandled t-shirt.

"Seifer w-" He was stopped with another crushing kiss that left him without breath.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, so save the questions for later." He was expecting the brunet to ask anyway, but all he received was a curt nod before their positions were switched. Now the one against the tree, his eye widened as the brunet dropped to his knee's and started working on his zipper. Well, this was moving quicker then he thought it would, not that he was complaining, especially once that slick tongue licked at the tip of his growing erection.

**Squall**

"Squall..."

Any doubts he'd had were washed away as the blond moaned his name. Hyne, he hadn't even done anything yet. He wasn't really sure how to do this, but he mimicked what had been done on him scarce times before. Taking in the large organ, he sucked on the head sharply before moving down. It quickly became obvious that he wouldn't be able to fit much in, his gag reflex reminding him how little that would be. He settled instead on licking and sucking the tip and stroking the base with his hand. The blond fisted his hair, but didn't push him down any further. The bitter taste of the ex-knight's pre-come slid along his tongue, making the slick organ move more smoothly. The man was panting and moaning now and he had to use both hands to keep the involuntary thrusts from choking him.

Feeling the man close, he took in as much as he could and swallowed it down. With on last stuttering cry, the blond released down his throat. He pulled off as it overwhelmed him and the final shot of hot semen splashed across his face.

**Seifer**

_Oh fuck that's hot_. Squall was laying back on his elbows, gasping for breath with his essence streaked across his smooth cheek and dripping down his chin. Dropping to his knee's he licked the bitter come off his chin. Disliking the taste and the fact it came from him, he opted for something far sweeter.

By the time he had successfully removed the man's belts, Squall had caught his breath, not that it mattered as he was gasping a moment later when his pants were pulled down and his hard cock sprang free. Frowning in annoyance, Seifer removed the younger man's boots before realization came to mind. The commander had gone commando that evening. Snickering to himself, he pulled the rest of the clothes off the man's body. Unfortunately Squall seemed to come back to himself as a his face heated up and he moved to cover himself. Grabbing both wrists, he held them away with one hand, while the other wiped the rest of the semen off the red face and moved down to the rosy little entrance hidden away. Looking up into stormy blue eyes, he silently asked permission before continuing. They seemed to think for a moment, before the brunet nodded and relaxed.

Smearing the slick substance around, he was just about to enter when the brunet spoke up.

"Seifer, I haven't... done this before." The man almost looked embarrassed.

Smirking, he gave the brunet a quick kiss "neither have I, but I think we can figure this out."

He laughed at the incredulous look he received, before moving down to envelope that purt mouth in another kiss. It was true he hadn't done this before, but he knew what to do. Or he hoped so. Nudging his finger against the tight hole, he pushed forward. There was a little resistance and he stopped, allowing the brunet to register the action. Once he relaxed he pushed in more, until he was up to his knuckle before slowly pulling out. The brunet moaned a little into their kiss and he figure he was doing something right. Repeating the action a few more times, he added another finger. Squall pulled away gasping, his brow furrowed in discomfort.

_Hmm, that wouldn't do._ Curling his fingers up, he search for the bundle of nerves that would make this all worth it to the brunet. He had fingered himself before and he was sure the spot would be relatively in the same area.

"Ahh!" There it was. Continuing to message the area, he worked to stretch the man further. Squall was thrusting down now and scarcely seemed to noticed when a third, then forth finger was added. The brunets erection was dripping pre-come and his own cock pulsed in sympathy. He was stretched enough. Spreading the brunets pre-come across his hand and mixing it with his own, he hoped it would be enough. Positioning himself at the stretched opening, he gave a warning nudge before pushing into the tight heat.

_HOLYFUCKINGHYNE!_

It was all he could do not to sheath himself completely int he tight canal. Bracing himself on his elbows he pushed forward as slowly as he could manage, trying his best not to hurt the smaller man beneath him. It turned out he needn't bother as Squall pushed himself down further on the blonds cock.

"Fuck Squall...Shit." Pulling back, he slammed himself back in. He was briefly worried that it had been to much, but it seemed he had good aim, nailing the brunets prostate in fail swoop. Good, because he didn't think he would be able to last much longer, despite just having come a few minutes ago.

**Squall**

"Ahn!" Squall tossed his head back as the pleasure almost over whelmed him. He had been close to the edge with the preparation and this was quickly becoming to much. Hyne he didn't know it would feel this good. Hell, he wasn't entirely sure it would feel good at all but -" Ahh! Seifer!"

With his cock being rubbed between them and his pleasure spot being assaulted constantly he felt his orgasm wash over him. His cock twitched as it spurted across their chests and his body clenched down on the hot organ inside of him. The blond gave a few more thrusts before he stuttered and jerked in him, his own name falling from the kiss bruised lips.

They lay like that for a while, recovering from the intense orgasm. Staring at the foliage above, it dawned on him just where they were. Forget the monsters wandering around, anyone could have seen or (hyne forbid) heard them, not to mention the camera's...

Dropping his head back down he groaned him frustration. Seifer must have realized to same thing, because he kept him covered while he did up his pants and handed him his clothes.

"Well... what now?" The blond seemed more amused then upset.

"Shower." It was the best he could think of right now. Everything was just too...well, perfect. He would worry about the rest of it in the morning. Much later in the morning... Maybe tomorrow. Hell, as the blond leaned down and whispered into his ear, he figured maybe they had until forever.

End


End file.
